Panel
by diaryofhannah
Summary: TMNT Q and A. Ask the characters from TMNT 2012 questions every week or just read for fun. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay for some reason this story is gone and I searched it and couldn't find it and it wasn't in the recovery place so I have no idea what happened. We're just going to keep on going._**

* * *

"Welcome back, our first person this week is Sunny," said Tay-toi. While Sunny came up the song How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty.

"What is everyone's favorite songs?" asked Sunny.

"The Middle By Jimmy Eats World," said Tay-toi.

"That's What You Get by Paramore," said Leo.

"Heart Attack by Demi Lavoto," said Raph.

"Turn Down for What," said Mikey.

"Ours by T-Swizzle," said Donnie.

"Same," said April.

"High School Musical," said Irma.

"I love The Beatles," said Kirby.

"I like Classical Jazz," said Splinter.

"She's a Rebel by Green Day," said Karai.

"I don't listen to music," said Shredder.

"We play Ke$ah in the break room," said Rawzar, Tiger Claw and Fishface agreed.

"The song that is known as the favorite song of Kraang is the song that is the theme for the bears of caring," said Kraang.

"The My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic theme song," said Rat King.

"Nar ha per naw," said the Hobo.

"Good choice," said Mikey.

"Tay-toi, have you ever thought of what to do if you run outta guests?" asked Sunny.

"At the last Sunday of every month we are going to vote to bring one person back that we voted off earlier that month," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi, if you could ship Irma with anyone, who would it be? For me, for some reason is Mikey," Sunny whispered.

"I actually ship Irma with Casey," said Tay-toi.

"Eww," said Irma.

"Donnie and April, ideal date? And what was/is your most awkward moment together?" asked Sunny.

"Probably just hanging out eating pizza alone together," said Donnie.

"Once I asked Donnie how he went to the bathroom while he would stay in the lad for weeks with out taking a break and he pointed to a cup in the corner of the room," said April.

"Thank you Sunny now we have RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came up the second opening of Soul Eater played.

"Raph, do you want to hear me sing in Japanese after eating five bags of M&M's?!" asked RandomNinja.

"We aren't aloud to have M&M's in the building, there was an incident," said Raph.

"Leo, will you sing a few lines of Let it Go for us? Please?" asked RandomNinja. Let It Go started to play through the speakers.

"Really?" asked Leo.

"What? Not enough? Is that better?" asked Tay-toi turning off all the lights and giving Leo a spotlight.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen," sang Leo and it stated to snow.

"Your just press a button and it snows inside?" asked Donnie.

"Yes something like that," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi, who is your favorite turtle?" asked RandomNinja.

"Raph," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi or Sunny, sometimes I feel like I'm slowly losing my sanity... Do you ever feel like that?" asked RandomNinja.

"You can't lose something you never had," said Tay-toi.

"Thank you RandomNinja, and lastly we have Kaya," said Tay-toi. As Kaya walked up the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance played.

"Turtles, Casey said that "This is worse than that techno drone from last year," does that mean that you guys are gonna be turning 16 soon? Or you are 16 already?" asked Kaya.

"We are already 16 and we are about to turn 17," said Donnie.

"Our Mutation Day is on the 29th of September," said Mikey.

"We share the same Birth Day as Grass actually," said Raph.

"April, are you planning on telling Irma about the turtles?" asked Kaya.

"She already knows she is just acting suspicious because that's who she is," said April.

"Thank you Kaya, now for who gets kicked off, good bye Leo," said Tay-toi sadly. Many people gasped.

"Good bye Leo well always love you," said Mikey standing up and hugging Leo from behind.

"Dude we aren't executing him he's just going to sit backstage with Egg, Grass, and Casey," said Tay-toi.

"And I might get voted back on," said Leo walking off stage.

"And now a song for our fallen brotheren," said Donnie.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN WHO-A," everyone burst into song.

* * *

**_Vote for who you want to leave. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Please no more everyone questions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You look nice today._**

* * *

"Hey before we start I just want to clarify Karai is sitting right over there ask her questions," said Tay-toi pointing to Karai. "And voting for who will be coming back will begin on the 31st so patience, Leo is literally within 20 yards of you all and, always in your heart," said Tay-toi. "Now for RandomNinja and her crazyness, yes that is a word," said Tay-toi.

RandomNinja walked up the first theme song from Fullmetal Alchemist played. "Sooo... I'VE BEEN WATCHING MORE ANIME LATELY!" yelled RandomNinja.

"We can tell," said Irma.

"Turtles, I was just thinking about how you guys are kind of similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Do you agree?" asked RandomNinja.

"Yes," said Donnie and Mikey.

"No," said Raph.

"You're out numbered," said Mikey.

"AM I WEIRD, APRIL?!" asked RandomNinja.

"Absolutly," said April.

"Raph, I DON'T CAAARE! KIMI NO TE DE! KIRISAITE! TOOI HI NO, KIOKU WO!" yelled RandomNinja eating five bags of M&M's.

"She brought in M&M's, SECURITY" Raph called.

"Oh yeah we got Mr. Worm from Big Apple to Mid West as our new security guard," said Tay-toi as RandomNinja was escorted from the premised.

"And now Shredder leaves, good riddance" said Tay-toi.

"I'll be back," said Shredder leaving.

* * *

**_Vote someone off and vote Casey, _LEO_, or Shredder back on._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy day._**

* * *

"Okay so I realized if we vote someone off today then they can never come back so welcome back, I also decided that I'm going to use my poetic license and Casey is coming back and Leo will never come back," said Tay-toi. The audience started booing and throwing rubber ducks at her. "Okay I was kidding, I was just kidding," said Tay-toi. Leo came out and sat in his original seat and everyone ceased firing and cheered.

"I feel so loved," said Leo.

"Glad your back bro," said Raph.

"Thank you it is good to be back," said Leo.

"Well today we have a new person named Liliana Estevez," said Tay-toi. As Liliana walked to the microphone the song You Don't Know Me by Arianna Grande played.

Liliana had; long brown hair with violet highlights, green eyes, short, wears an orange shirt with the words 'I'm a demigod and have Persass'. Deal with it.' Black jeans, black combat boots.

"Turtles, if you had to be one another for a day who would you be?" asked Liliana.

"I'd like to be Raph," said Donnie.

"You guys could switch and Leo and I could switch," said Mikey.

"That could be interesting," said Leo.

"Mikey, which name that you came up with for the villains and stuff do you love the most?" asked Liliana.

"Fishface, cause it makes me smile a little," said Mikey.

"Raph and Donnie, why did you guys want Mikey to still believe in Leprechauns in the episode Enemy of my Enemy?" asked Liliana.

"Because they are totally real," said Donnie as Raph covered Mikey's ears and shook his head furiously.

"Thank you Liliana now for RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came to the microphone the 4th opening from Fairy Tail played.

"Tay-toi, do you think this song suits me?" asked RandomNinja.

"I really don't listen to the songs to be honest," said Tay-toi.

"April, how do you feel about the fact that Casey was voted off and he'll most likely never come back?" asked RandomNinja.

"I really don't care but he isn't gone I can see him off stage right now," said April pointing off stage.

"Raph, can you do an impression of Fluffle Puff?" asked RandomNinja.

"I have no idea what that is so no," said Raph.

"Mikey, what am I on a scale of 1 to crazy?" asked RandomNinja.

"Outgoing," said Mikey.

"Oooo throwing around some big words up here," said Leo.

"Raph, I know I can't bring in M&M's, soooo... I BROUGHT KIT KATS INSTEAD!" said RandomNinja.

"Cool next time bring me Mike and Ikes," said Raph.

"And Tay-toi a birthday cake," said Donnie.

"My birthday was yesterday so you can't do anything for it start plotting for next year," said Tay-toi.

* * *

My birthday really was the 30th I lost a bet and had to add that. Please Review. Ad vote someone off.

-hannah1


	4. Chapter 4

**_It is September._**

* * *

"We have no questions today so I guess it has come to the time where we kick someone off, there has been an ongoing war between Raph and Irma and the results are in," said Tay-toi, "Good bye Irma."

"I knew this was coming," said Irma leaving.

"Well that was anti-climatic," said Donnie.

* * *

Please Review.

-hannah1


	5. Chapter 5

**_You are an interesting person._**

* * *

"Well first off happy 200 year anniversary of the Star-Spangled Banner," said Tay-toi.

"I love that song," said Mikey.

"Well I would hope so," said April.

"Okay to day we have Liliana," said Tay-toi. As Liliana walked up a song from the Pokémon special played.

"Leo, how do you feel about Karai being mutated?" asked Liliana.

"I think it's pretty cool, but that might be the adrenalin from failing," said Leo.

"Raph, do you still miss Spike/Slash?" asked Liliana.

"He'll be back and I might kill him when it happens," said Raph.

"Tay-toi, are you excited for the release of Super Smash Bros. 4 for the 3DS and Wii U?" asked Liliana.

"I haven't really owned one but I think they are fun and I really do like the Wii U so I guess yeah," said Tay-toi.

"And now the person whom is leaving this week is the Kraang," said Tay-toi.

"Kraang will return to the place which is known as the stage and will leave the place that is known as back stage," said Kraang.

"Sure you will," said Raph.

* * *

**_Please vote someone off before next Sunday because that is really inconvenient when I don't know who is leaving. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy Sunday.**_

* * *

"Hey ya'll so we don't have anyone who wants to ask any questions, and I've decided to do what I did in TMNT Q and A and have guests every time no one wants to ask anything so we will start that next time because I didn't have anyone lined up," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi said I could announce who leaves this week and it's big mean and furry himself Rah-zar," Mikey announced.

"I'll be back, and get you guys," said Rah-zar.

* * *

**_Please vote someone off. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This day is incredible._**

**_And I forgot to mention this every time someone leaves everyone scoots down to fill there spot._**

* * *

"Fishface is getting kicked out," said Raph.

"Dude when I said you could say that I didn't mean right away," said Tay-toi.

"I will return and when I do I will stay," said Fishface walking off.

"Please welcome Violet and Dash from The Incredibles," said Tay-toi. Violet and Dash come on stage and sit on the end.

"Hi,' said Violet.

"Sup?" asked Dash.

"Let's get down to business, what can you tell us about your upcoming movie?" asked Leo.

"Nothing," said Violet and Dash in unison.

"Well this was waste of time," said Mikey.

* * *

**_Vote for who you want back on Irma, Kraang, Rah-zar, or Fishface. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. you may not send questions through review...stop that._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_You are special. You are the Special._**

* * *

"We have a new person today but first welcome back RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja walked to the microphone and song Innocent Sorrow played.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I brought cupcakes to apologize! *holds up tray of cupcakes* I promise they're not from that pony creepypasta!" said RandomNinja.

"Well that's good," said Mikey.

"Raph, congratulations! You got the most dialogue in the newest chapter of my TMNT fan-fic!" said RandomNinja.

"Just don't make me say something stupid," said Raph.

"Leo, do you want to hear my Pikachu impression?" asked RandomNinja.

"Only if it involves you saying pika- and then sneezing," said Leo.

"Thank you RandomNinja new we have Imagine Dragon who does not have a song," said Tay-toi.

"Leo, do you like still like Karai?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"I just have a lot of mixed emotions right now," said Leo.

"April, do you like Donnie? And I mean like, like?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"I really don't know who I like because my best human friend turned out to be a Kraang," said April.

"Tay-toi, can I move them?" asked Imagine Dragon referring to Donnie and April and Leo and Karai.

"I was thinking of making a new seating chart for that reason," said Tay-toi.

"Fishface comes back," said Raph.

"Why can't you follow simple directions, WHY?" asked/yelled Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Vote for who you want to leave your choices are:_**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Splinter_**

**_Fishface_**

**_Tiger Claw_**

**_Rat King _**

**_Hobo_**

**_So vote someone off._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm sad._**

* * *

"We have a new person her name is Gleaming Swirl she is a little different so no judging," said Tay-toi. As Gleaming Swirl trotted up Entrophy remix by Awkward Marina played _(Tay-toi has not listened to this song)_. Gleaming Swirl is a white alicorn with white mist swirling mane and tail with a red streak, ice blue eyes, and cutie mark is an ice blue shield with a red swirl.

"Who here knows about Discord and how, If you like him why if not why?" asked Gleaming Swirl.

"No idea," said Leo, everyone agreed.

"Are you weird out by the fact that there's a magical flying pony that can talk right in front of you?" asked Gleaming Swirl.

"We've seen worse," said Donnie.

Thirdly and finally, the Mane six, Luna, and Celestia say "Rat King we're so very grateful you like are theme song," yes we know we're in a TV show as Pokémon and Digimon do," said Gleaming Swirl.

"I really appreciate it's catchy tune," said Rat King.

"Well it's been fun but I gotta' fly! See ya' around!" said Gleaming Swirl.

"Thank you Gleaming Swirl," said Tay-toi. "And now the person whom is leaving this week is, The Hobo," said Tay-toi sadly.

* * *

**_BRING BACK THE HOBO! But for now vote someone off. (Maybe not an innocent bystander.)_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Today is a good day._**

* * *

"Hey y'all hey first off this week we have Imagine Dragon," said Tay-toi. As Imagine Dragon walked up the song All I Got by Hendersin played.

"What would happen if you guys were human?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"We could go to school," said Mikey.

"Leo's voice wouldn't be messed up," said Raph.

"We could get Raph a counselor," said Leo.

"We would have to pay taxes," said Donnie. Everybody stared at Donnie. "What? It's true," said Donnie.

"Leo, do you write space hero fan-fics?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"I did in the past but I haven't for a while," said Leo.

"Tiger Claw who took your tail?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Tiger Claw.

"MIKEY I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!" shouted Imagine Dragon.

"Can't my pre-dance off ritual takes 3 months," said Mikey.

"Thank you Imagine Dragon, now for the ever famous RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came up the song Doubt and Trust by Access played.

"You know, the girl who sits next to me in social studies loves TMNT!" said RandomNinja.

"Next time you talk to her ask who is her favorite," said Donnie.

"I bet it's me," said Mikey.

"Leo, do you wuuuuv Karai?" asked RandomNinja.

"Wuv is a strong word, especially with extra u's," said Leo.

"Raph, you remind me a LOT of Kanda from D. Gray-man. Seriously," said RandomNinja.

"I have no idea what that is," said Raph.

"Mikey, did you know that "glomp" basically means a tackle hug?" asked RandomNinja glomping Mikey.

"Thank you RandomNinja, Now for who get's kicked off," said Tay-toi.

"Bye Rat King, bye," said Splinter.

"I will rule from behind the stage," said Rat King leaving.

* * *

**_Okay the people you can still vote off are:_**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Splinter_**

**_Fishface_**

**_Tiger Claw_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I got my Learners Permit, so watch out._**

* * *

"Please welcome back RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came up the song Again by Yui played _(Tay-toi has not listened to this song)_.

"Raph, kanda is the guy with the sword who's always super grumpy and picks a fight with the main character whenever he sees him," said RandomNinja.

"Technically, all four of us are the main characters," said Donnie.

"Leo, what are your thoughts on anime?" asked RandomNinja.

"It's really just another from on entertainment but I like it," said Leo.

"Raph, should I make a crossover fanfiction with TMNT and an anime? If so, should it be Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-man?" asked RandomNinja.

"I have never seen any of those as I would just go with the first one," said Raph.

"Donnie, you're really smart, do you know how to get back my documents that were encrypted by foreign criminals?" asked RandomNinja.

"If you have documents that foreign criminals would want make sure to back them up on a flash drive that you keep hidden in a secret location," said Donnie.

"Here," said RandomNinja handing Tay-toi a booklet that said RandomNinja's Owners Manuel with 'Owners' crossed out.

"Pika-," said RandomNinja right before she sneezed.

"And now a sad fair well for one of our beloved members," said Tay-toi.

"Good-Bye Splinter," said April.

"Nooo," yelled Mikey. All the other turtles looked sad and Karai frowned.

* * *

**_Vote for Splinter, Rat King, or the beloved Hobo. _**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. PLEASE BRING BACK THE HOBO!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_This has been a good week._**

* * *

"Good day people," said Tay-toi, "Welcome back RandomNinja." As RandomNinja walked up Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone played.

"Heads up, I recently became obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's! No one is safe," said RandomNinja smiling freakily.

"Leo, based on what you like, I think it's safe to assume you'd like anime. Start with Fairy Tail! (My second favorite anime ever!)" said RandomNinja.

"I really can't, I am not training enough so I need to get on top of that first," said Leo.

"Mikey, how frequently do you accidently get polka songs stuck in your head?" asked RandomNinja.

"I would say about once or twice a month," said Mikey.

"Raph, Kanda is the character in D. Gray-man who is super grumpy and always arguing or glaring at the main character of the series. The rabid fan-girls always pair them because rabid fan-girls love yaoi." said RandomNinja looking disgusted.

"Gross," said Raph.

"April, what's your favorite subject in school? Social studies? Math? ELA? Music? Lunch?" asked RandomNinja.

"What's ELA? I've never heard of that, anyway, my favorite class would be English," said April.

"THE HOBO IS BACK!" yelled Tay-toi. The Hobo came on stage and sat in his seat.

* * *

**_Yay Hobo!_**

**_The people you can vote off are..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Fishface_**

**_Tiger Claw_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I do not own Phineas and Ferb._**

* * *

"So no one asked questions so we have a guest this week," said Tay-toi. "Please welcome Norm." Norm from Phineas and Ferb walked on and sat on the other side of Tay-toi.

"I'm Norm," said Norm.

"I think we got that," said Raph.

"You can sit over here Norm," said Kirby.

"That sounds fun," said Norm sitting between Kirby and the Hobo.

"So Norm what do you do in your spare time?" asked Tay-toi.

"I serve Dr. Doofenshmirtz," said Norm.

"What does he pay you?" asked Tiger Claw.

"Nothing he built me," said Norm.

"And you still work for him?" asked Tiger Claw astonished.

"He is like a father to me," said Norm. Tiger Claw looked horrified.

"You pick the worst guests," said Tiger Claw.

"Well you could either never come back or get voted back on the 30th," said Tay-toi.

"Ohhhhh," said the turtles and April.

"And I'm mean," said Tiger Claw leaving.

"Wont have anyone trash talking the guests," said Tay-toi.

"Plus he had to leave anyway," said Mikey.

"Stop going through my papers," said Tay-toi.

"Leo did it," said Mikey.

"I wanted to see how you pick guests," said Leo.

"I'm trying to get Captain Ryan I promise," said Tay-toi.

"I know, Donnie got into your email," said Leo. Tay-toi face-palmed.

"This is awkward," said Norm.

"Thank you Norm for visiting," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_And vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Fishface_**

**_-hannah1_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Gravity Falls._**

* * *

"Please welcome Soos," said Tay-toi. Soos came on and sat between Mikey and Donnie.

"Sup," Soos greeted.

"What is your occupation?" asked Kirby.

"I am the Mystery Shack handy man," said Soos.

"What have you fixed?" asked Donnie.

"Lots of things coolers, vending machines, even golf carts," said Soos.

"This guest stinks as well," said Fish Face.

"I love how this always works out," said Tay-toi smiling.

"Bye Fish Face, bye," said Raph.

"Dude that's cold," said Soos.

"No one insults the guests," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Please welcome Pabu," said Tay-toi, Pabu scurried onto the table and down the Kirby with a piece of paper in his mouth. Kirby took it and read it.

"Oh...okay, just like high school," said Kirby getting up and walking off stage.

"That was kinda sad," said Karai.

"Yep," said April.

* * *

**_That was really crapy...you could change that._**

**_You could vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
